<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plant a jasmine in the night. by sunnwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239585">Plant a jasmine in the night.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnwo/pseuds/sunnwo'>sunnwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnwo/pseuds/sunnwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They felt closer… Mika loved it, and he really hoped Shu felt the same way.</p><p>A sudden vibration pulled the dark haired boy out of his daze and he rushed to take his phone out of his pocket. A message.</p><p>“I arrived at the airport.”</p><p>----</p><p>Mika goes to pick Shu up at the airport to spend the Winter holidays together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plant a jasmine in the night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is a verse from "Into The Surf" by Foals. It has nothing to do with the fic itself, so you will have to deal with that.</p><p>This is my first time posting in ao3 and I’m kinda nervous. This was supposed to be the first episode of a longer plot I had planned but, being honest with myself, I don’t think I’ll keep it up.</p><p>So I hope you enjoy this soft plotless thing with Mika and Shu simping for each other and being happy. They deserve some chill winter holidays.</p><p>And so do you! So I hope you have a nice winter holiday too! &lt;3</p><p>(And a huge thank you to my friends from Shoemeek and Tea Circle, for supporting and dealing with me 24/7. I dunno what I would do without you &lt;3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    It was a cold winter afternoon. Even if the Sun was long gone and the city was only illuminated by streetlights and Christmas decorations, the streets were very alive: people having walks, shoppings… preparing for the holidays.</p><p>    The airport was very crowded as well. Mika fixed his scarf and sank his hands on the pockets of his coat. Despite the fact that he was inside a building and surrounded by people coming and going, the young boy could still feel his skin tense from the cold breeze. But it was worth it, since he was going to see Shu again soon.</p><p>    The weather lately had been a bit unstable, so this time the pink haired was coming by plane. Still, Mika had his own luggage with him. He held the handle of his suitcase with his arm, excited to be at Shu’s house again.</p><p>    They had talked about it beforehand. Mika would spend the winter holidays there, “for the sake of Valkyrie”. That’s what Shu said, but Mika felt it was a bit more of an excuse for them to be together. It was pretty obvious that they missed being close to each other.</p><p>    Shu felt softer now. Since he started studying abroad, he opened himself to a whole new world of experiences and ideas. Being in a new and healthy environment had improved his anxiety issues quite a bit- He was starting to understand and accept that he was human apart from an artist, and that imperfection was also a form of beauty. Obviously, there was still a long way to go, a lot of bad habits to fix, but there was an air of hope and positiveness that made it feel like a better future would be possible.</p><p>    Mika blushed lightly when he thought of it. A warm and filling sensation of pride built in his chest. After all they went through… It started to feel like they were being able to portray their art just as they saw it. It felt like they had finally connected, that threads flowed and connected them in equality, as artists and humans, not as a puppeteer and his marionette.</p><p>    They felt closer… Mika loved it, and he really hoped Shu felt the same way.</p><p>    A sudden vibration pulled the dark haired boy out of his daze and he rushed to take his phone out of his pocket. A message.</p><p>    “I arrived at the airport.”</p><p>    Mika felt his insides tighten and his heart beat faster. He was about to reply with trembling hands when he noticed a hint of pink within all the people who were just joining the building.</p><p>    He didn’t know what it was, if the thoughts running in his head just a moment ago or the fact that he had missed Shu a lot since the last time the taller one left. Mika didn’t know why he was feeling everything so extremely, but as he tried to reach Shu, he was already tearing down.</p><p>    But this was part of him being human too, wasn’t it?</p><p>    Shu, on the other side, was almost vibrating. Too many people, everything was so crowded. He only wanted to meet Mika, he only needed to see him. He felt dizzy in emotions.</p><p>    If one thing was clear was that Shu and Mika treated feelings in a very different way. While the younger would move himself almost out of feeling and instinct, Shu had the urge to keep himself immaculate, in control.</p><p>    Or that was before. Even if the urge was still there, Shu felt how his lungs tightened to the idea of hugging Mika, how his face reddened for more causes than the cold. He didn’t know if it was that he felt more things or he felt them more intensely. But he knew he wasn’t that bad at controlling himself before.</p><p>    And he was discovering it was not that bad. It was alright. Just as Mika did since the beginning. It’s human to feel, it’s human to show feelings. Art comes from feelings too. It was just that he felt overwhelmed about the whole new ordeal, he was not sure how he should deal with this. He was not sure if he was prepared to show such raw emotions so easily.</p><p>    But there was no time to think about that now, as he spotted Mika, who just dodged the last person that separated them.</p><p>    They made eye contact and suddenly it felt like they were alone in the airport, even in the whole World. Shu stopped hearing the ringing that was bothering him since he landed, and Mika felt like his breath had come to a halt suddenly.</p><p>    Shu panicked for a hot second. His feelings were curling and growing bigger, it felt that they almost didn’t fit in his chest. He wanted to tell Mika how happy was to see him, how desperate he was for the encounter, how lovely it was to see him again.</p><p>    But before he could even process everything, Mika was already hugging him.</p><p>    The dark haired boy couldn’t hold himself. He didn’t know if it was to hide his tears, because he felt his throat clogged when he finally was in front of his partner or just because he really wanted to hug him. But there he was, with his arms around Shu’s back, sinking his face in his shoulder- He even forgot about the suitcase, that had surely fallen down due to the sudden movement and the weight.</p><p>    From this Mika could expect several things: A scolding or some harsh words… Maybe a soft head pat if he was lucky. But he didn’t expect Shu to return the hug.</p><p>    On the outside it could look as a pretty mechanical hug. Shu was totally not used to this type of affection and needed some seconds to process what was going on, but he eventually raised his free arm and passed it through the shorter’s back.</p><p>    And, as their warmth joined, the pink haired felt how he slowly melted. It was so comfortable, it felt so good. Mika’s hair softly tickling his cheek, the scent of the shampoo they both used reaching his nose… Even the soft crinkling noises of Mika’s coat against his own body gave him a sensation of safety and home.</p><p>    Like that, it felt that everything would be good. Not that something bad was about to happen, but it definitely felt good. He really didn’t want to let go.</p><p>    And so didn’t Mika, who had a very hard moment in order not to just start crying uglily of pure emotion. He couldn’t avoid trembling tho, and when the taller noticed, he hugged him just a little bit closer.</p><p>    Time passed, and they eventually had to let go. Not because they wanted but because it was not socially proper to keep going on. But they looked at each other in the eyes and offered a soft smile.</p><p>    They would be doing this hugging thing more often, Shu noted mentally. But for the moment they started heading out the airport. They didn’t need to say anything, as the contact spoke pretty much for them.</p><p>    Christmas was ahead of them. They didn’t know what was about to happen, if it would be good or bad… Not only with them as Valkyrie, but them as Shu and Mika, as humans. Something in their mechanic had changed and they would have to discover how the gears moved now. It was new and a bit scary.</p><p>    But they knew they were going to discover it together, side by side, as they always had done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>